


Happy? Birthday

by Life_is_strange_fan69



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_strange_fan69/pseuds/Life_is_strange_fan69
Summary: UwU it's max's birthday but things don't go as planned





	1. Chapter 1

_**Rachel pov** _

 

 

As I woke up I noticed the lack of Chloe in the bed and the sound of the shower being turned off but even though the shower was off it wasn't completely quiet  semi loud snoring filled my ears.

 

Getting out of the bed carefully as to not wake up the birthday girl I turn back to look at her.

 

'Oh she's so cute when she sleeps so soundly.' I think to myself. Chloe walks in with a towel wrapped around her head .

 

"Mornin' sleepyhead. What do we have planned for Mad Max today?" She asks walking up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Well, we should probally make   breakfast before waking her up." I answer. 

 

"Okay breakfast it is I'll go start making it while you take a shower." She says. "Sounds like a plan." I say back giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chloe pov** _

 

 

When I finished making breakfast Rachel walked down the stairs, hair still damp from her shower.

 

 

"I see you're already finished making breakfast should I go back upstairs to wake up Max?" Rachel asks.

 

 

"Nah this'll wake her up." I say before deeply inhaling. "Max, wakey wakey eggs and bakey." I yell up the stairs. "That should wake her up." I say confidently. "If you say so." Rachel shrugs.

 

 

 _5 minutes later_  
"Hmm thats weird Max should be down here by n-" I was cut off by loud retching.  
Me and Rachel exchange a look of worry before running upstairs.


End file.
